This invention relates generally to a footstool, and more specifically to a footstool useful in medical applications with invalid patients and to a method for its use and such applications.
In many applications, especially in a medical field, a footstool is used to aid a person in climbing onto another piece of equipment such as an x-ray table, examination table, bed, or the like. The stool, having a height of a foot or so, provides the necessary elevation for the person to be able to then easily turn and mount the piece of equipment. For some persons having disabilities, for example from arthritis, stroke, and the like, it is difficult to step up onto the footstool. Raising the foot and leg for such a person maybe painful, difficult, or even impossible. The use of such a footstool, however, is necessary to avoid an attendant being required to lift that person onto the equipment.
In view of the need for some means to aid persons in climbing onto equipment, especially medical equipment, and in view of the inability of some persons to use conventional foostools, a need existed for an improved footstool which would be usable by even disabled persons.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved footstool which can be mounted by disabled persons.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for assisting disabled persons onto medical equipment.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved footstool which can be mounted without raising the foot the full height of the footstool.